


For the Empire

by Wiccy



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Hair-pulling, M/M, Possessiveness, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, evil men making evil plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Summary: When General Hux and Captain Lorca cross paths a plan is hatched to conquer an Empire.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Gabriel Lorca | Mirror Gabriel Lorca
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	For the Empire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moreless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreless/gifts).



When the jump had gone wrong the first time, taking the ship not back to his universe – the universe of his beloved Terran Empire – but instead into a new unknown one that, despite it’s similar technology seemed completely devoid of anything familiar and was suffused with magic and mystical forces, Captain Gabriel Lorca had despaired. He despaired the wasted time and effort. He despaired at the thought that he might never make it back to his universe of origin, might never accomplish his goal to take down Georgiou and claim the Empire for himself. That was until the mission to gather Intel that might help Discovery return home had presented him with a gift in the form of a rangy red-head swathed head to toe in black and oozing Terran charisma.

Infiltrating the massive triangular ship had been a far easier task than he would have thought. All that had been required was the replication of a few suits of cumbersome white armor. These people hadn’t even had any shielding in place for the disruption of transporter beams. Once aboard it hadn’t taken the team long to tap into the ships information systems and figure out who was in charge. Enter the rangy red haired gift himself, one Armitage Hux. Lorca found himself utterly fascinated and intrigued by this man, and not just because of all the technological, weapons, and strategical advancements his record indicated he masterminded for this world’s Imperial order.

As the rest of Discovery searched for what they needed to make the attempt to leave this universe, Lorca spent weeks aboard the Finalizer, trading in his trooper armor for an officer’s uniform and getting ever closer to General Hux’s inner circle. By the time Discovery returned to retrieve him he had already decided that the General and his incredibly useful brain would be returning to the Prime universe with them. It was clear that his skills and talents weren’t prized or appreciated in his own bizarre and chaotic galaxy anyway, so it hadn’t been that hard to convince him to make the journey… or it wouldn’t have been had he had the time or care to actually ask. Instead he opted for the far easier and time saving method of a distracting explosion, stunning phaser fire to the back, a fireman’s carry, and a well timed transporter jump.

There had, predictably, been some push back against his decision to ‘rescue’ Hux from the ‘accident’ he had caused while trying to escape and return to Discovery – mostly from Burnham which he found exceptionally irritating all things considered – but he was the Captain; he didn’t have to explain himself or his command decisions and the matter was very swiftly put to rest. Armitage Hux was now a member of the crew and was to be treated as such. Armitage himself had some difficulty adjusting to life on Discovery considering that he now lacked the rank and respect he’d commanded in his own universe; not to mention the vast differences between his Imperial values and those of the Federation molded crew. In the end, Lorca had opted to confine him to quarters to stave off the rumblings of impending mutiny. The crew didn’t need to know that the quarters he was confined to were, in fact, Lorca’s.

Hux for his part, spent several months studying the ships archives; updating himself on the science and technology of this new universe, studying Lorca’s personal Terran files, and complaining about absolutely everything from the cramped spaces to the terrible replicator food to the thread count of the sheets. The first time Lorca had assaulted the other man’s mouth with his own and rammed his tongue down his throat had only been in an admittedly somewhat desperate effort to shut him up for five minutes. It wasn’t until Hux had moaned wantonly in response and shoved him against the closest bulkhead while practically clawing at his uniform, that Lorca dared to admit – even to himself – that he’d wanted this almost since the moment he’d laid eyes on the man.

He withdrew his tongue and Hux bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood in reward. Lorca growled, thrusting a hand into the glorious, well kempt red hair at the base of his skull. With an unforgiving yank Hux’s head was thrust backward, leaving the entirety of his soft, pale pink neck exposed. Lorca leaned forward, tracing the line of his throat from clavicle to chin in a maddeningly slow stroke of his tongue. The skin tasted of salt and desire; he nipped the tip of the chin before releasing the tuft of hair in his hand.

Hux took the opportunity to take a few steps back and leveled his heated gaze at Lorca. With an uncanny precision he stripped off his own uniform, piece by agonizing piece, until he stood for his Captain in nothing but his lust flushed skin and a challenging smirk. He was all softly muscled limbs and lean, narrow torso. Like the work of an ancient Terran sculptor made flesh. Lorca’s eyes raked across his body like a hungry predator sizing up it’s prey. Apparently, he was taking too long just looking because one of Hux’s hands traveled across his taut stomach, down through the nest of fine red hairs, and took himself in hand.

“If you’re just going to stand there and stare, I should at least give you something to watch.” His hand had begun moving up and down his rapidly hardening shaft.

Lorca’s uniform came off much less neatly, and a hell of a lot faster. Once free of clothing he took one long step, putting him back into Hux’s personal space. He made no attempt to stop Armitage from continuing to pleasure himself as his own hands came to rest on the slim hips across from him. His hands felt rough against the warm flesh beneath as he slid them upward and around the front of the smooth hairless chest. His lips curled around a smug grin as he used the power of his body to push the other man away from him. Stumbling backward, Hux released his cock as he searched for balance. A second shove and his legs met the edge of the bed, now overbalanced he landed with a dull thud on the mattress. Lorca left him no time to compose himself before he was on him, widening the gap of his knees and pushing between his thighs. 

Hux locked his legs around Gabriel’s hips and reeled him in, nestling the groins together in a way that would allow maximum friction for both their cocks. Hands to either side of Hux’s head, Lorca gave several sharp, rapid thrusts of his hips that elicited gasps from the man beneath him.

“Kriff,” Lorca had come to understand this word to be the equivalent of fuck and grinned wickedly.

“That is the idea, but not quite yet.” 

The kissing and touching that followed was all lust and lewdness undergone with a nearly violent eagerness that left both men moaning, panting and painfully erect. They were done toying with each other, it would seem, by mutual decision; with a few minor adjustments to their positioning, several minutes and four fingers worth of painstaking testing and stretching later Hux was ready and eagerly awaiting the full fledged kriffing he had been promised. With Lorca's first push forward Hux’s head cantered into the pillow, on the second he whimpered and pulled his lower lip into his mouth, biting down. By the time he had completed the long, slow thrust that had him buried balls deep inside him, Hux’s eyes had rolled back into his head and his mouth had fallen open slightly.

Lorca leaned forward to lick at the blood tinged lip and Hux came alive once more, capturing his mouth and demanding action with his hips. Their tongues played for dominance and Lorca began to thrust in and out of Hux’s tight warmth. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of slapping skin, deep throaty grunts and groans and the musky scent of energetic sex. He could feel the heels of his feet as they dug into his ass and the back of his thighs in an attempt to control the pace. Lorca had no reason to deny the request and so he gladly complied, fucking him soundly into the mattress. 

Their rhythm was steady, but not desperate and they moved together, ringing pleasure from each other for nearly and hour. Neither man cried out as they came – it wasn’t that type of relationship yet, though Lorca made note that one day he wanted to break Hux in a way that would leave him screaming his name – and after they collapsed in a sweaty heap of tangled limbs and heaving breaths. Lorca detangled himself, rolling over on to his back next to Hux, a scant amount of space between them and brought one arm up to rest under his own head.

“I absolutely loath those uniforms.”

He’d just begun to doze off when Hux’s voice floated to his ears, clearly he’d spotted the offending garments in question scattered about the room and decided to pick up where he’d left off. He refused to open his eyes.

“I very truly don’t care, and if you start complaining again I’m going to gag you and stuff you into the smallest space in this room I can find.”

Hux growled and shoved himself out of the bed with what Gabriel assumed were very impressive dramatics. After a moment he cracked one eye open to scan the room for where he’d taken himself off to. The sight he was treated to was somehow both one of the most arousing and one of the most comedic things he had ever seen. Armitage was standing at the view port, staring out into space with his arms behind his back, one hand clasped in the other at the pseudo parade rest he’d seen him in a million times before, except that this time he was completely naked. He seemed to know that Lorca’s eyes where on him now.

“As much as I enjoyed this, as much as I enjoy you, I will not be denigrated, disrespected or discounted,” his voice had hardened, taken on the protective air of command that Lorca himself knew so well. “I had little recourse against Ren, but this universe lacks those with the ability to toss people about with their minds. I will not become a joke or a toy for your amusement.”

Lorca sat up and rose from the bed himself, his bare feet shuffling lazily across the floor to stand a small distance behind Hux. “I didn’t bring you here to coddle you.”

“If you tried to coddle me, Lorca, I would murder you in your sleep. I won’t be patronized either.”

“Fair enough. To make you some sort of amusement would be a waste of your capabilities and a waste of the effort it took me to bring you here. I’m not a man who likes to be wasteful.” Hux seemed to have nothing to add so he continued, “I’ve already shared my truth as well as my plan with you, I think you know that’s not what I want from you.”

“And what is it you do want?”

“I want your help to capture and control an empire. I want your loyalty.”

“Loyalty is cheap Captain. Fear and respect are far more certain.”

“My Terran Empire will rule with an iron fist and bring peace to the galaxy through order and subjugation. I want you to have a part in that.

“If it’s submission you’re after you will find me quite lacking. However,” he turned away from the view port now, his green eyes meeting Gabriel’s blue ones boldly, “if your offering me the power my ambition requires and the respect my talents deserve, you will find me a most… devoted zealot.”

He stepped fully into Lorca’s space, hands remaining locked in place behind him, as he sank to his knees to offer a proper demonstration of his full potential. This led to several more vigorous sessions of fucking in various places around the room. Afterward, Hux agreed to play nice with the rest of the crew. He needed to be able to travel freely between the science labs and engineering if he was going to figure out how to get them back to the Terran Empire; if making polite with the plebes on this ship was the price, then he would pay it. 

It took several more agonizing months before Hux was able to break the calculations of what it would take to make the jump between the universes – the proper ones this time. There first task would be the one hundred and thirty three jumps they needed in order to make the three dimensional map to properly use the Terran coordinates. Lorca knew just how to accomplish it. That night he had the first and best dream he’d had since he’d arrived in this empireforsaken universe. A dream of his glory, a glory shared by his most trusted General, his red haired consort gleaming under the lights as he stood in witness to his Imperial coronation. And damn if the man didn’t look absolutely fucking magnificent in the gold and black uniform of his home. It was as if he was made to be Terran, made to wield the power bestowed by an Emperor, and most importantly, made to be Gabriel’s. Everything he had endured would be worth it to have this man at his side when he took his rightful place on the Imperial Throne. He wasn’t worried about his loyalty, all he required was power and respect for payment and Emperor Lorca would provide that in spades. Together their rule would be brutal, decisive, and sustained. The Resistance would be crushed under Imperial boot heels and the Empire would expand in ways other Emperors had never before dared even hope for.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a heck of a journey from how it started to what it became. The Lorca POV might be a bit of an odd/dangerous choice considering that it's technically for a Star Wars exchange request fill, but it felt like the correct choice while writing, so I hope you don't mind and I really hope you enjoy the story (and the porn ;-D)


End file.
